Stay with me
by maevelin
Summary: "Felicity, I am going to fix this. I promise. I am going to get you back… I need you back". After the undertaking everything changed for Starling city. However, it was a bank heist and a death contract that changed everything for…them. AU post 2x02


_Hello to everyone. Well this is my first attempt to write an Olicity story. I hope you like it. _

_Many thanks to my amazing beta **Klovec**. _

* * *

_**Arrow fanfiction**__ : Stay with me _

_**Fandom :**__ Arrow_

_**Rating :**__ T (However in the future it is very possible that this will change to an M rated story)  
_

_**Summary : **__"Felicity, I am going to fix this. I promise. I am going to get you back… I need you back". After the undertaking everything changed for Starling city. However, it was a bank heist and a death contract that changed everything for…them ___AU post 2x02_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Just whacky ideas and a keyboard._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Close your eyes  
I'll stay beside you  
I'm still here  
I won't let them find you  
I'll be laying right here by your side  
Even though my heart is breaking  
Seeing you like this I'll face it  
Don't be afraid  
You're not alone_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter one : I need you back**

_._

_._

_._

Those high heels were killing her! She preferred her flats! There was another thing she really preferred…Her cozy little office in the IT department! But no! Now she was Oliver's secretary— because this was exactly what she worked for all her life! Great!

"I mean, don't get me wrong! It is a good job but I didn't go to MIT to get credentials at serving coffee. Right? Right!" she babbled endlessly as the bored bank clerk looked at her without knowing what to say.

"My mom is going to freak if she ever finds out! Working under Oliver Queen as his personal assistant? Not that I don't like being under him…"

The woman at the counter raised her eyebrow.

"That didn't come out quite right…" she said and almost bit her tongue.

She was tired. She waited in line for hours and why didn't she hack into the bank's system to correct the error on her credit card? Oh yeah! That's right! She had to get out of the office because if Oliver asked her one more time to get him coffee for his meetings she was going to explode!

And now she was standing in front of the bank teller signing forms and papers and those high heels were definitely not meant for her!

As she was completing the last form -at last- she heard gunshots and saw that some hooded guys had entered the bank. People screamed and everything seemed to happen too fast.

She noticed that they had arrows and guns and were pointing at people while yelling at them.

"On the floor now!" one of them yelled as people had raised their hands in air in fear.

The men in the hoods were forcing people down and telling the bank employees not to do anything stupid like calling the police.

A man forced her to fall to the floor too.

Of course the one day she ever decided to do things traditionally and go to the bank herself, there would be a robbery.

She bit her lip and saw her bracelet. It was a gift from Oliver or better said, a gift from the Hood.

She discretely pressed the hidden button on the clasp twice.

The device sent a distress call to Oliver; she hoped he got there soon.

* * *

Oliver was about to go into the conference room when he looked at his clock. Felicity should have been back by now. He knew that she was still pissed at him for forcing her to be his secretary, but there was no other way. She was part of his team now and they needed to stay close. Besides he would like to think that they were more than just partners.

They were friends and he liked having her close to him. She was funny and a breath of fresh air. He might not be able to admit it to her, but he wanted to be near her and even hear her babble. She knew his secret and when he was near Felicity and John he didn't have to pretend to be someone he was not.

Felicity was one of the few people that understood him. He could count on her as she could count on him.

He didn't trust easily but he trusted her. He also enjoyed being near her especially when he was pushing her buttons, like every time he would ask her to bring him coffee.

He smiled at that.

His personal "special" pager went off. He took the little gadget out of his pocket and his face darkened immediately.

His heart beat faster when he realized from where this danger signal was coming from.

"What's wrong?" Diggle asked concerned.

"It's Felicity," he said and ran out of the building.

He drove to the bank as fast as he could. The engine of his motorcycle roared and he almost broke the speed of sound as he boosted the accelerator. He had to get to her. Now!

Diggle, on the headset, informed him that the cops would arrive at the bank in 10 minutes time.

'It wasn't fast enough' he thought as he sped up.

He reached the roof of the building next to the bank. This time it wasn't Felicity that guided him and gave him directions; it was Diggle. He gritted his teeth in rage. She should be safe. She should be with him at Queen Consolidated right now. She stopped sending him distress messages and he knew something was definitely wrong.

When he finally walked inside the bank the only thing he could see was the fog. The robbers were not there, the cameras were broken and everyone else lay unconscious on the floor.

Even with the fog all around him, he spotted her immediately. Her blond hair spilled on the floor and her eyes were closed. Images of Tommy lying on the floor half dead passed through his mind and his heart filled with dread.

He ran next to her and knelt beside her, taking her in his arms. All thoughts of catching the robbers gone for now as he held Felicity tightly.

"Felicity? Talk to me!" he said as he shook her gently. She remained unresponsive. Her breathing was shallow. He placed his head on her chest and realized that her heartbeat was slowing down. His own almost burst out of his chest in fear.

She was really pale. He caressed her cheek with his gloved hand and pushed a stray lock of blond silken hair away from her forehead. He looked around and noticed that everyone seemed to be in the same state as Felicity.

His vision blurred and he felt his throat constrict in a way he hadn't felt in a long time, and then he understood. That _distinctive_ smell. He stopped breathing immediately and held Felicity's body closer to him. He threw an arrow bomb at the walls on the other side to make sure that fresh air would flow in to the bank through the hole the explosion created. Hopefully it would be enough to clear the air and supply more oxygen in the bank. He wanted to help those people but he realized that his only concern was Felicity. He had to take her out of here.

As he heard the police sirens coming closer, he picked Felicity up and aimed his bow at the window panels on the other side of the ceiling. Glass shards fell on the floor as the cord of the arrow lifted his body up along with Felicity's.

The police could take care of the others in the bank but he had to help Felicity.

Felicity came first. He couldn't let her go.

He recognized the smell. It was a certain toxin he experienced before. The longer you inhaled it, the less chances you had to survive. He didn't know how long Felicity breathed in the toxin. All he knew was that he had to give her the antidote now.

She was cold in his arms and his eyes shone as an unknown emotion flashed through them. It was fear. The ghostly shade of fear that was spreading from the soul and could cripple a man's body and heart.

"Felicity…stay with me," he whispered as he held her tight in his arms.

* * *

Oliver carried Felicity in his arms as he entered the arrow cave. He had pushed back his hood. His heart beat erratically. Sweat covered his face and he felt as if the space around him was closing in on him. He hadn't felt that kind of fear since his early days on the island. The same feeling of helplessness and anxiety. The one that brought the kind of terror that could paralyze you.

Felicity's body seemed weightless and she hung from his arms like a lifeless doll.

Her pulse was getting weaker and weaker and he could barely feel her breathing against his chest as her body was snuggled close to his.

He ran down the stairs as Diggle rushed to them.

"What happened?" John asked, his voice showing the concern he could not hide.

"She's been poisoned!" Oliver growled as he placed Felicity's unconscious body on the table.

Diggle immediately put his fingers on her neck over her carotid artery.

"Her pulse is really weak Oliver!" he almost yelled at him and Oliver gritted his teeth as he searched through the healing herbs he kept in a box.

"I know," he whispered as he began to mash up some herbs.

"Oliver!" Diggle yelled and Oliver rushed to the table as Felicity started seizing. Diggle had turned her body sideways as she violently shook in his arms. He was trying to help her but the seizure seemed worse than what an epileptic person would have.

"Hold her head up!" Oliver ordered Diggle and he obeyed immediately.

Oliver forced some herbs down Felicity's throat and then some water. She spat some of it out as her seizure became more violent but Oliver kept pushing more of the mixture down her throat. He also applied pressure on her jaw in a way he knew that it would keep her mouth open and prevented her from biting her tongue.

Diggle was trying to keep her head up as Oliver told him to do and eventually Felicity stopped seizing and her body slowly ceased convulsing.

"Will she be okay?" John asked Oliver as he looked at him with worry.

"I don't know," Oliver murmured feeling defeated and terrified as Felicity's head rolled over to the side. He gently caressed her wet from sweat hair.

Her mouth was tainted with some herbs, saliva and drops of water. Diggle gently wiped her mouth with a towel he found under the table and looked at Oliver with concern.

Oliver held Felicity's hand on his own and her silver bracelet shined.

.

.

_**Some months ago**_

_Felicity was leisurely chewing a mouthful of fries as she looked at the screen of her computer._

_She was still working on some evidence from a crime scene as Oliver asked her to do. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and looked at the data again._

_Humming as she pressed some keys on her keyboard, she tried to hack the police's files._

_Without looking at the Styrofoam box next to her, she extended her hand to get some more fries but, she had obviously eaten them all._

_She huffed and then she heard a laughter coming from behind her._

_She turned around and slowly gulped. She knew that laughter._

"_Oliver," she muttered surprised since, as usual, she did not hear him entering the lair; he smiled to her as he prowled closer._

_Why was she getting so distracted in his presence? She thought. And why did her cheeks always seem to renew their rosy color whenever he was around?_

_Get a grip Smoak! She mentally reprimanded herself as she watched him approach. _

_He came closer to her and she turned around in her chair and looked at her screen._

"_The victim's DNA analysis showed some traces from a certain marble material. It is actually imported by a certain company that has their storages in the Glades," she said and Oliver placed his hand on her own so to stop her from using her keyboard._

"_We will check this later Felicity; it is already getting late," he said and she gave him a crooked smile._

"_Since when does Oliver Queen care about his employees' long hours?" She playfully teased him as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose._

_Oliver gave her a genuine smile and she instinctively smiled back._

"_Since they are also his friends," he honestly told her and sat next to her._

"_And I think it is customary for friends to exchange gifts," he said and she raised an eyebrow at him as he put a box in her lap._

"_It's not my birthday," she quickly blurted out as she looked at the box without trying to open it. She looked at it as if it was grenade._

"_I know," he simply answered and she wondered if Oliver searched her personnel file at Queen Consolidated. And if did, would he remember the date of her birthday? Would he even care to remember? And why was this so important to her?_

_She looked at him and when he nodded encouragingly to her; she took the box in her hands and slowly opened it._

_She gasped when she saw the elegant bracelet. It was a beautiful and simple silver design, not over the top. It was…perfect._

_Oliver took the box from her hands and took out the bracelet. He gently took her hand in his own and placed the bracelet on her wrist and secured it._

_The silver reflected the light that came from her screen and she blushed and looked at Oliver._

"_Oliver, I-" she tried to say but Oliver stopped her._

"_It looks good on you," he praised but then Felicity narrowed her eyes and looked at the bracelet more carefully. Underneath the surface just on the side of the intricate design there was a barely noticeable small button._

_She brought her hand closer so she could inspect it with her eyes._

_Oliver smiled and his palm encircled her arm and turned it over so she could see the bracelet clearly._

"_If you ever press it, it will send a distress signal straight to my phone," Oliver informed her and she understood. It was not a gift from her friend Oliver. It was a gift from the Arrow._

_She smiled weakly at that but immediately hid her reaction and her smile turned bigger._

"_Thank you," she beamed at him and for some moments his gaze seemed intently fixated on her._

"_Whenever you call me, I'll be there," he promised and he kissed her hand in a gentle, kind way. He could definitely be a charmer when he wanted to. She smiled at him brightly and pulled her hand away as she felt her skin burning up from the contact of his lips on it. _

_She did not doubt that Oliver would be there is she was in danger. She trusted him and if she knew one thing for sure, was that Oliver Queen would always keep her safe. No matter what._

"_Let's just hope that I won't have to," she said and for a moment she noticed a dark shadow of concern pass through his eyes. However, it lasted only for such a small moment and she doubted that it even existed. She turned back to her computer but Oliver simply turned it off._

_She frowned at him but he got up and extended his hand towards her._

"_Come on its late. You've been at this for hours and obviously you are tired and still hungry so I am buying dinner," he offered and she shrugged. She really was hungry._

"_Let me get my bag," she told him as she took his hand and got up too. For a moment they stood too close, their bodies almost touching, their hands connected. She cleared her throat and moved a little bit back as Oliver did the same. They looked at their still united hands at the same time and they broke contact a little bit awkwardly._

_She took her bag and shut down the mainframe as Oliver walked her towards the stairs._

"_Burger and fries?" he offered and she nodded before she looked at him with mirth._

"_Did Dig get one of those?" she teased him as she showed him her new bracelet and he smiled at that._

"_Something tells me he is not quite the jewelry type," he teased back and they both laughed._

.

.

Diggle worked on the computer. He didn't have Felicity's skills, but he was not ready to stand back and do nothing. He had to keep his mind and hands busy in comparison with Oliver that simply sat next to Felicity and kept quiet.

_Too quiet._

Diggle kept trying to find anything he could about the bank heist as they waited for Felicity's blood analysis to come out.

They took some blood samples from her and Oliver covered her body with a blanket. Diggle turned on the TV and saw on the news that most of the people who were in the bank died before they could even reach the hospital. Those who made it were in worse condition than Felicity. Much worse.

Unlike Felicity, they didn't have the Arrow take them out of there in time to give them the treatment that would help them or at least buy them some time. However, that seemed to be the only thing they were able to do for Felicity so far. Buy her some time.

Diggle insisted that they should take Felicity to the hospital but Oliver told him that it was pointless.

And he was right.

From some statements released by the medical team at the hospital, he knew that the doctors could not detect the kind of poison the people in the bank had been exposed to. Oliver swore that he smelled a certain toxin he encountered before. It was not traceable or even 100% curable. Only a very small amount of people wear able fight it, barely. Others would most definitely succumb to its effects. It all depended on the person, on their immune system and their will to live.

Courtesy of the Arrow the hospital received, with detective Lance's help, the name of the herb that could help the patients fight the toxin. The same herbs Oliver gave to Felicity. However, that was all they could do.

They hoped that the doctors came up with a new treatment. Until then, Oliver insisted on keeping Felicity in the lair, next to him, where they had an abundance of the herbs in their disposal.

So now they waited. Diggle did not know if it was the right thing to do, but it seemed that he would have to literally go through Oliver in order to get Felicity away from him.

He sighed as he saw his friend holding Felicity's hand in his own and bringing it closer to his face. He was resting his elbows on the table and had leaned close to the blond girl that fought for her life on that table.

* * *

Oliver closed his eyes and tried to keep his fear and tears at bay.

She could do it. He knew she could.

Felicity was a remarkable woman and she was strong. So full of life. She could fight this. She had to fight this.

He tried to breathe and noticed the way her weak body was shivering under the blanket. Her temperature was high. If it got any higher, he would have to try another set of herbs on her, but he did not know if her body could handle their side effects.

He hoped it would not come to that. He hoped she returned to him.

He felt a rage that he had never felt before rushing through his body. Whoever did this to her would pay!

He wanted to be a hero. He wanted to find another way. He wanted to honor Tommy's memory and to fight in the way Felicity believed he could. But deep in his heart he knew that if anything happened to his friends, there would be nothing in this world that would be able to stop his wrath and his vengeance.

His clenched his jaw. If Felicity did not make it, he would move heaven and hell to find those that were responsible and to make them suffer as she did right now. He would find them anyway, but for all of their sakes he hoped that Felicity came out of this alive.

Right now his priority was her. He did not want to leave her side. He did not want to fail her again because he felt he already had. She should have been safe and he was not there when she needed him the most.

That guilt cut through him like a double edged knife.

"Felicity," he let her name roll over his tongue in a weak tone. He believed that deep down she could hear him. He had to get through to her.

"You need to fight this," he whispered and his eyes shone.

"I know you; you do not give up, you are a fighter," he told her with a hoarse voice.

"So fight! I need to you to fight! I need you to stay!" he begged as he gripped her hand tighter.

Felicity slightly moved on the table and Oliver took a deep breath.

"I am going to fix this," he promised her, "You are not alone; I am here and I going to get you back… _I need you back."_

_._

_._

_._

_Are you slipping away?  
This is hard for me to say  
I'm barely holding on,  
So scared of the unknown_

_I'm still here,_  
_Holding your hand_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Song used as inspiration for this chapter :_

_Still here - Kristian Valen__  
_

* * *

_So this was the first chapter. __What do you think? Should I go on with this? Yes? No? Maybe? Let me know..._


End file.
